Secrets and Lies
by Ness-Moss
Summary: Set after Deathly Hallows. Normal pairings with a secret twist.
1. Information

This is just an introduction thing. It isn't part of the story.

This is set between Deathly Hallows and 19 years later. There is also a little bit afterwards. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny go back to Hogwarts but Harry and Ginny find it too overwhelming. They run away and tell very little people. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione are having their own problems. Hermione can't track down her parents. When she receives a letter from someone saying that they have information she doesn't know what to do. Ron says just to leave it but Hermione thinks he is being a bit insensitive. Will she go to see this person? And what about Harry and Ginny? What happens with them?

Please review and tell me if you think it will be good. I probably won't be starting this until Destiny is nearly done, so that I can concentrate on them both properly but it's good to have feedback first.


	2. The last funeral

This is the story I put up the info for a while ago. I know I said it would be ages for it to be up but I was thinking about it all day and it's in my head now. Thank you Savannah for soo much help in this story. It is basically hers too as we came up with the original idea together and about half of the ideas are hers. At the beginning of each chapter I will state who the main characters in the chapter are so it isn't confusing. There are a lot of surprise twists in this story. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: The last funeral 

Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione

It was the day of Fred's funeral. It had been kept to the end of the summer because there were so many at the beginning and the Weasley's didn't want everyone to be sick of funerals during it. Harry started to reflect on the other funerals he had been to at the beginning of the summer. First there had been Colin Creevey's.

* * *

All of the students that had been at Hogwarts during the year that Harry, Ron and Hermione were hunting horcruxes were there, except the Slytherins. They had all become close and everyone had known the boy that had followed Harry round for an autograph during his second year. Colin Creevey had helped Luna and Neville restart the Order during the year and everyone felt they owed their life to those three.

Harry had tuned out what was happening at that funeral. He didn't know what had been said about Colin. The whole funeral was a bit of a blur. He didn't want to remember it.

As most of the students were Hogwarts students, pretty much everyone was swarmed round Harry, questioning him.

"How do did you defeat him?"

"Why did you pretend to die?"

"Did you have to let our friends die?"

Then there was the occasional thank you or compliment.

"You saved so many people."

"You're my hero. I'm so glad you did it."

"You were so brave, facing him like that."

Of course, none of them knew what had actually happened. The Weasley's and Hermione knew. And Luna and Neville, of course. And McGonagall had been told.

* * *

Ginny came to find Harry with Teddy Lupin in her arms. "Are you coming?" she asked. It wasn't a question. She was telling him that he had to get up and come down to the funeral.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "Why do you have Teddy?" he asked.

"Andromeda couldn't stay but she brought Teddy round," Ginny said handing him to Harry. "Not that I don't love him as much as you do but Andromeda did sate that she brought him for you to look after for the day since you're his godfather," Ginny laughed. Teddy didn't have a godmother but Ginny acted as if she was. She loved him like Harry did.

Harry took Teddy and gave him a hug. He reminded Harry so much of his parents.

* * *

"We are gathered here today to pay our respects to the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin."

Harry resisted the urge to jump at and yell. "Don't call her Nymphadora!" It was what she would be yelling if she was listening. And why had they got a boring vicar that spoke in a monotone? It didn't reflect Remus and Tonks at all.

When the vicar had finished talking a load of nonsense about Remus and Tonks's life, both separate and together, everyone stood up and held their wands towards the joint coffin and a beam of light came out of each on and carved the owners initials into the coffin. Harry saw Andromeda put her wand in Teddy's hand and wave it so that his initials would go on. All the parents were doing that with their children.

Then the coffin floated up and went into a grave itself. It covered itself in soil and everyone was free to mingle, talk and reminisce.

"Can I speak to you for a minute?" Andromeda said to Harry. He flashed an apology look at Ron, Hermione and Ginny and went to talk to Andromeda.

"I understand that Lupin asked you to be Teddy's godfather," Andromeda said. "If you don't want the responsibility then you don't have to but I would really appreciate it if Teddy had someone who knew his dad and was close to his mum as well."

"Oh no, I want to," Harry said. "I'll tell him about his parents and together we can help him to live up to his name."

"Thank you," Andromeda whispered.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny shouted. "Where were you?"

"I was remembering Remus and Tonks's funeral. Teddy reminds me of them so much," Harry said.

"Oh Harry," Ginny said caressing his cheek.

Harry put the half asleep Teddy on the bed and focused on Ginny's eyes. They were so beautiful but they were threatening to tear up at any moment.

"Fred?" Harry asked.

Ginny nodded but refused to let the tears come yet. She looked at Harry and saw the exact same thing she had seen when she first saw the lost eleven year old at Kings Cross Station nearly eight years ago. She saw a vulnerable little boy that needed love and she knew that she would be the one to give it to him. She leaned in and kissed him.

"You two need to-," Hermione said opening the door. "Oops. Sorry," she then said. Then she scanned the room and saw Teddy on the bed. "In front of Teddy? I can't believe you two," she exclaimed.

"He was asleep," Ginny said. "Why don't you go and kiss Ron and stop annoying us."

"Maybe later but you need to come downstairs," Hermione said. As Harry and Ginny started towards the door she shouted "Not without Teddy!"

That woke said Teddy up and he started to wail. "Now look what you've done," Harry and Ginny said at the same time." Harry scooped Teddy up and bounced him until he stopped crying. It didn't take long as Teddy and Harry had always had some sort of special bond and it seemed to calm both of them. Maybe that was why Andromeda had brought Teddy over.

Ron was standing at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them when they got down. "Let's get this show on the road," he said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah. You're mean plan that you roped me into," Hermione scorned.

"Of course," Harry said.

"It'll be fun," Ginny continued.

"You know its funny," Ron added.

"And you know Fred would have wanted it," all three said together.

"Well yes but…"

No one could be bothered to keep arguing there side as Hermione was pretty much there herself and she wouldn't have helped if she definitely didn't think it was a good idea.

During the ceremony the vicar told everyone of how much energy and life Fred and had and how it was unfair for a life to be cut so short. As if we didn't all know that, Harry thought.

The vicar finished speaking and no one was crying. The plan wouldn't work until George cried.

Everyone raised their wands and carved their initials into the coffin. This time Harry was the one to put the wand in Teddy's hand. It felt so special. Never mind George, Harry felt like he was going to cry.

The coffin floated into the air and went into the hole. The difference from Remus and Tonks's funeral was that at this time it was the guests that floated the soil into the whole.

Once everyone had contributed and the coffin was completely buried the plan came into action. George began to cry. Then there was a hissing from under his chair and the firework exploded into life, hitting George from underneath and spiralling round everyone else.

The firework had been programmed to tap into Georges mind –by Hermione- and it was set to explode when he cried. Fred wouldn't have wanted his funeral to be filled with tears. He would have wanted us to celebrate him by being stupid.

The firework stopped in front of everyone and unravelled into a message.

_Fred would not want sadness. Be happy and cause a riot!_

Everyone realised that it was true and got stuck in. There were food fights and duels and there were even a few things that exploded.

After the funeral finished, everyone stayed to help clean up. It didn't take long because, after all, they had magic and the Weasley women up their sleeves.

Harry didn't have to do any clearing up because he had gone to put Teddy to sleep.

When he came out Ron, Hermione and Ginny were talking to Neville and Luna.

"Harry!" Neville shouted as he came over.

"The firework thing was ingenious, all of you," Luna said. "It certainly cheered us up and apparently everyone else too," Luna said looking up at Neville.

Hermione recognized the look. "Did you two get together?" she asked.

Neville and Luna nodded.

"We have to go now, my gran needs to be back at the house," Neville said.

"Bye then. Thanks for coming," Ginny said.

"George," Ron said, going up to George, followed by Harry, Hermione and Ginny. "Have you noticed that Katie Bell has been watching you all day?"

"She has?" George asked, shocked.

"Of course she has you twat. She's liked you for ages. Go and ask her out," Ginny ordered. Anyone else would have been the victim of some sort of not good spell if they called George a twat but not his sister.

George went over to Katei and the others watched as they talked. They couldn't make out what they were saying but they were both smiling when George came back.

"She said 'yes'," he swooned.

"Oh George. You overreact to everything," Ginny complained. "You must have known she would say yes."

George didn't say anything but they all knew Ginny was right because George blushed and turned away.

"Well that's Neville and Luna together and George and Katie. Plus, the funeral wasn't depressing. I would say that today was very productive, don't you think?" Hermione said.

Everyone agreed.

Harry and Ginny went upstairs to check on Teddy. He was still asleep so they went downstairs to talk to the rest of the family.

"The letters should be coming tomorrow," Molly said when they came in.

"What letters?" Ron asked.

"Well Ginny needs to complete her seventh year of Hogwarts and since you three skipped your seventh year you are also going back. Don't look at me like that boys. It won't only be you. Your whole year will be there as it has been decided that no one got a good enough education last year," she answered.

"The seventh year classes, and the whole school actually, will be so crowded," Ginny complained.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said. "You would be going back anyway and Harry, Ron and I need to achieve our NEWTS."

Ron opened his mouth to protest but he was silenced by looks from the whole family. Even Percy had come. Since Fred had died he had become a much bigger part of the family. Charlie had managed to come back from Romania and Bill and Fleur hadn't been in their house in France for a long time. They and Charlie were going home the next week. Percy was staying in the Burrow again.

"I'm tired," Harry stated and left to go to bed. It had been a long day.

The last funeral

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter. Review and tell me what you think.

The next chapter will be called Hogwarts letters.


	3. Hogwarts letters

I have now got obsessed with this story and I don't mean to brag but I genuinely think that this story will be good. Please review.

Chapter 2: Hogwarts letters

Harry & Ginny, Ron & Hermione

"Wake up boys!" Hermione yelled as she opened the door to the room Harry and Ron were in. They didn't move so she went over to Harry's bed and shook him awake. She then went over to Ron's and used her wand to tip the mattress so that Ron ended up on the floor. "I said get up," she explained smugly at Ron's death glare and then left.

"I swear, sometimes she is the meanest witch I know," Ron complained while he replaced his mattress.

Harry laughed at that.

"It's not funny," Ron shouted at Harry.

"It is," Harry replied. "I've seen how you two look at each other and I know how you feel about each other. You don't hate her at all and you never could. You love her too much."

Ron didn't say anything. He was lost in memories about Hermione as he got dressed. Harry had to guide him down the stairs but once he got to the bottom, still in his trance, Ron let his nose guide him to the kitchen.

Hermione was sitting at the table. When Ron saw her he came out of his trance and went over to her. He kissed her quickly and sat down next to her, whispering something in her ear. Harry didn't catch it but Hermione smiled up at Ron.

Suddenly, there were two hands covering Harry's eyes. "Guess who," Ginny whispered. Harry considered answering but he decided against it. Instead, he turned round and scooped her up into his arms while kissing her.

"Harry put my daughter down and have some breakfast," Molly said with a smile on her face. She loved the fact that Ron was going out with Hermione and Ginny was going out with Harry.

Harry sat down opposite Ron and tucked into his bacon and eggs. Hermione kept shooting him pointed looks but he didn't know what she wanted. Then she started kicking him under the table. He was about to ask her just what it was that she wanted and why she felt the need to kick him when an owl flew through the open window holding four letters.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. She would always be excited about the prospect of school.

The owl flew over the table and dropped the letters at the appropriate people before leaving again.

Harry's letter said,

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_As I am sure you are aware, the ministry has requested that all pupils must complete their seventh year of school. Even if they did last year because not enough was learnt. It is only a request would I think it would be a good idea for you if you are wanting to be an auror._

The first thing that surprised him was that the letters weren't usually as personal as that. There were more surprises to come as he continued to read the letter.

_I have decided that you should be quiditch captain again this year. You will find a badge enclosed. _

_Due to their being two seventh year classes this year, there are some complications that need to be discussed with you. Instead of getting the train on the usual 1__st__ September, I would like you to get the train at 11 O' clock in the morning on the 31__st__ August._

_Your book list is on the reverse._

_Yours sincerely, _

_Professor McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

The strange thing was that he was to be in school a day early.

Harry turned his letter over to find the usual book list.

"Are those your Hogwarts letters?" Molly asked when she came back into the kitchen. "Do you want to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?"

"Well actually…," Harry started.

"Emm…," Ginny said.

"I…," Ron said.

"Well you see…," Hermione concluded.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"We need to be at school a day earlier," They all said at the same time and then looked around in shock.

"Professor McGonagall wants to talk to us," Hermione said.

Molly looked surprised but she didn't say anything. She simply walked into the living room and gestured for the others to follow her. She handed out floo powder and everyone landed in Flourish and Blott's.

"Right, since we're here," Mrs Weasley began, taking charge. "We should start with books."

Hermione instantly pulled out her purse and counted her money. She than ran into the shelves of books to see what wonders there were this year.

"I have to go to Gringot's first," Harry said, heading for the door.

"No Harry. I'll buy you your books and you can go afterwards," Mrs Wesley said.

Harry tried to argue with her. He didn't want her to spend money on him when she needed it for Ginny and Ron and Harry already had a lot of money sitting in his vault.

Eventually, Harry just walked out of the door and headed for the bank.

The goblins in Gringot's gave Harry strange looks but none of them said anything. Harry guessed that Kingsley had already spoken to them to explain why Harry, Ron and Hermione had broken in the year before.

"My name is Harry James Potter. I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault," he said when he got to the counter.

The goblin checked some paperwork and asked Harry "Can you confirm your age?"

"Eighteen," Harry replied, very confused. He had turned eighteen the week before.

The goblin checked the papers again and told Harry to follow the blue signs to a room marked 'inheritance'. Harry followed the signs, wondering what he could possibly be about to receive. He opened the door to find an old goblin sitting at a desk.

"Do you want something?" he asked. He then looked up and saw who was standing in front of him. "Oh, yes. Mr Potter. I have something here for you," he said. Harry had already worked that much out but he allowed the goblin to continue without interrupting. "As you are aware, the age of adulthood for wizards is seventeen. You should also be aware that, where inheritance is concerned, it is eighteen for muggles.

Harry nodded, not knowing why he was being told this.

The goblin lifted up an official looking piece of paper. He then read from it. "We would also like to give our home in Godric's Hollow, to our son, Harry. We would like him to receive it when he as at the muggle age of adulthood as it is higher than the wizarding one and we would like Harry to be mature before we give him the house. We understand that it may need some work to be done on it but he will have enough money to sort it. We would also like for this document to be given to him along with the keys to the house."

The goblin handed Harry the keys to the house and his parent's will. Harry wondered how his parents had known that the house would need work done to it. And that Harry should wait until he got it. It was as if they knew something was going to happen to them.

There was a goblin waiting outside the room for Harry to take him to his vault. He filled three bags with money to last him the year.

He got back to Flourish and Blott's to find the Weasleys and Hermione waiting at the door with a pile of book for him. He took them to the counter and bought them.

The party continued to do their shopping. They had been into Madame Malkin's and were just coming out the door when Ron started to complain. "I'm hungry, Mum," he said. Mrs Weasley went to get some food while Harry, Ron Hermione and Ginny waited outside with their parcels. They still had to get potions stuff and some new parchment and quills.

Harry suddenly remembered that Hermione had been kicking him under the table that morning. He was about to question her when Ginny exclaimed "Harry, you forgot about Teddy!"

A look of remembrance flashed over Hermione's face. That was what she was going to say earlier.

"Shit!" Harry yelled as he dropped his parcels and apparated to the Burrow. He, Ron and Ginny had got their apparition licenses at the beginning of the summer.

When he arrived he sprinted into the house to find George standing in the kitchen with his back to him.

George turned round when he heard the noise of Harry banging the door open. He was holding Teddy in his arms. Teddy was seven months old and he was able to recognize people that he saw often. Harry being one of those people, Teddy made some sort of excited squeal and held his arms out to Harry.

Harry, glad that Teddy was safe, took him smiling at how stupid he had been.

"So why did I find Teddy on his own upstairs after everyone else had left?" George asked.

"Why were you the only person in the house?" Harry asked, ignoring George's question.

"Percy and Dad went out to work. Charlie got a call concerning a dragon somewhere near here and he went to investigate it. Bill and Fleur went with him. And of course, you lot went off to Diagon Alley."

Harry and George laughed at the fact that Harry had forgotten that he was looking after his godson.

"Don't…tell…Andromeda," Harry said between laughs.

George nodded and took Teddy again. "Shouldn't you be getting back to Diagon Alley?"

Harry turned and apparated.

* * *

Mrs Weasley was just coming out the door when Harry realised that Teddy was still at the Burrow. "Watch your language, Harry," she scolded to be greeted by a pop. He hadn't heard her. "Where did he go?" she asked.

Hermione thought that it would be best if Mrs Weasley didn't know that Harry had forgotten about Teddy.

"He went to check that George was okay with Teddy," she said, thinking quickly.

"Then why was he using that language?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Hermione didn't have an answer to this so Ron answered instead. "He forgot to warn George about how long we were going to be and Ginny just reminded him."

Hermione smiled sideways at Ron for his quick thinking.

"Well I suppose we should keep going and Harry can find us. Ginny dear, pick up his stuff," Mrs Weasley said.

Just then Harry appeared in front of them. He took his parcels from Ginny and took hers as well. He mumbled something about them being too heavy for her and gave her a quick kiss.

"Look at what a gentleman does, Ron," Hermione hinted.

Ron just shrugged and got whacked on the head by Harry, Ginny and Hermione.

Mrs Weasley had already started on so the four followed her laughing at Ron's lack of manners.

They got done quickly and apparated back to the Burrow. Harry whispered to George not to tell Mrs Weasley about Teddy, or anyone else when they got home. It would be a secret. He then proceeded upstairs to dump his parcels on his bed, to pack later that evening, and check on Teddy. Since Harry was supposed to be going to Hogwarts the next day he sent Andromeda a patronus asking her to pick Teddy up that evening.

Andromeda arrived after dinner and took Teddy, thanking Harry for looking after him. Hermione then dragged Harry and Ron upstairs to pack. Ginny had already started.

Harry and Ron decided that they didn't want to pack properly and they sent all their stuff flying around the room and into the wrong trunks. When Hermione came up to see what was taking them so long she disarmed them and sorted all their belongings into the correct places. She then started to yell at Ron so Harry took his leave and found Ginny sitting on her bed.

"School tomorrow," he sighed, sitting down beside her.

She nodded solemnly.

"At least there'll be no parents," Harry laughed, leaning in for a kiss.

He saw the look on Ginny's face and said "I'm only joking, Gin."

Ginny knew this. But she suddenly came up with a plan for Harry to say what she'd been imagining him saying for seven years.

"Tell me, Harry," she whispered. "Tell me exactly why you're joking. Why you took my parcels from me this afternoon." She paused, trying to get the words past the block in her throat. "Why you had to leave me last year."

Harry knew what she wanted. "Because, Ginerva Weasley. I love you."

"I love you too, Harry. I've loved you since the first time I ever saw you seven years ago," Ginny said tears running down her cheeks.

Harry usually hated to see women cry but Ginny was different. For one, he got to comfort her when she was upset and also because she was crying at the moment because she was happy. He scooped her onto his lap and whispered loving things into her ear. She fell asleep there and Harry laid her on her bed with a blanket over her and went upstairs to get some sleep before going back to Hogwarts.

I hope you liked the chapter. Please, please review. I love them.


	4. Unfair decisions

So here's chapter 3. Enjoy.

Chapter 3: Unfair decisions

Harry & Gunny, Ron and Hermione

Harry woke early the next morning and decided he would get dressed before he woke Ron. When Ron didn't wake up after one nudge Harry decided it was his fault for being a heavy sleeper and left him.

Breakfast was sitting on the table and Harry ate some quickly before going upstairs to check his trunk and bring it down. Ron was till asleep and Harry considered waking him but knew it would be funny if he didn't.

By the time he got back downstairs all of the plates, except the one for Ron, had been cleared and Ginny was standing at the door. "Hermione is getting her trunk and everyone else is outside," Ginny said. "Where's Ron?"

"Asleep," Harry laughed. Ginny also knew that leaving him would be funny so she headed outside.

Hermione ran out the door hovering her trunk above her head complaining about being late. She took charge and piled everyone into the car. The whole family was coming. Some to get out of work and some just for an excuse for something to do. Once the last person was in the car Hermione noticed that someone was missing.

Giving Harry a dirty look, she ran into the house mumbling about how stupid Harry was and how lazy Ron was. "Ronald!" she yelled when she got into the room. She kicked him repeatedly and threw his trunk out of the window, charming it to stop before it hit the ground and hover until someone put it in the car.

Ron opened his eyes and looked around groggily. "Why must you be so lazy? We need to get the train and you are in here asleep! It's partially Harry's fault for not waking you but everyone else managed to get up without him telling them to. You're going to make us late and McGonagall won't be able to trust us! You are so useless!"

Ron smiled when she left him to come down but he didn't know that Hermione was being serious. He thought she was just joking.

Everyone tutted when Ron got into the car. "Ron, you are the worst of my sons," Mrs Weasley complained, sighing. Harry just sat there smirking that he had gotten Ron into trouble with Mrs Weasley and Hermione.

At King's Cross it was only Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny that got out the car.

"Behave," Mr Weasley said.

"Remember to write," Mrs Weasley said.

"Pay attention in class," Percy said.

"Call me if you hear anything about dragons," Bill said.

"Blow up the school," George said.

"Have fun," Fleur said.

Harry laughed at what he had been told to do and how each one was so different depending on the person. The family was very mixed up.

The car drove away buzzing with conversation and Harry led his little troop into the station.

They stood in front of the pillar between platforms nine and ten and slipped through when no one was looking.

Instead of the usual red steam train, they were greeted by an empty platform.

"What's going on?" Ron asked. "I bet it's not even the right day and you just woke me up early."

"We did not," Hermione snapped. "And you need to wake up on your own."

"I'm sorry," Ron pleaded trying to kiss her. She let him but she seemed to be doing it because she had to and not because she wanted to.

"How are we going to get to school?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Beats me."

Just then Hermione ran over to a cracked vase lying on the platform. "Why's that there?" Ron asked as the other three followed Hermione over to it. There was a note on it.

"It's from McGonagall. It's a port key. It'll activate at exactly 11 O' clock," Hermione said.

"Well we have to grab on it will leave in a minute," Ginny exclaimed.

Ten seconds would have been a better judgement but no one said anything. They just grabbed the port key and were whirled to Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall's office came into focus around them and they slammed into the ground as the port key disintegrated in their grip.

McGonagall sighed. "Ginny you are in seventh year and you three are meant to be away from the school and the four of you still don't know how to land a port key.

"Sorry, Miss," all four of them mumbled miserably. They all wished that they could land a port key but no one had ever told them how. Hermione made a mental note to check the library when McGonagall let them go.

"You will all know that Hogwarts has a head boy and girl from seventh year each year. This year there is two seventh year classes," Professor McGonagall began. "That means that there will be two head boys and two head girls. One of each will be from the returning seventh years and the others will be from the year that is meant to be seventh year."

"But, Miss. Why are you telling us this?" Ron asked.

"You four are more than just students of the school. You were very involved in the war. As was requested by Harry, the wizarding world has been told that you left Ginny here to help you from the centre of the war so this year you will all be special. You will not get special treatment from teachers except now," McGonagall explained.

Harry didn't want the whole world to know that he had left Ginny without any information. It killed him that he had had to do it and he didn't want people questioning him about it and reminding him.

"Because of this, I would like your help in choosing the head boys and girls. You can choose whoever you want. Everyone that was asked to return because of last year has returned except the Slytherins. None of them wanted to come. And of course all of Ginny's year is here. I will leave you to decide what you want. It is totally up to you. Harry is quiditch captain as well but that doesn't have to make a difference." With that McGonagall left the room.

Harry couldn't believe it. With all the trouble he had caused during his six years at Hogwarts, he had been invited back for another year and he had been asked to help choose the head boys and girls.

Ron was wondering exactly what he had done to be considered famous. Okay he had helped in the war but he had just been helping his best friend. It didn't matter to him that Harry was the most famous wizard. He was Ron's best friend and always would be. Even if he got him into a lot of trouble. Ron would stick by him through the good and the bad and that time happened to be one of the good times.

Hermione was busy trying to consider the best candidates from both years. She was ever practical and wasn't thinking about how strange it was for pupils to be picking the head boys and girls. All she wanted to do was choose.

Ginny wasn't thinking about what McGonagall had said. She had seen Harry's face when McGonagall had mentioned the year before. He hated someone saying anything about it and it killed him to remember. Ginny started to remember the year. It nearly brought tears to her eyes to think about Harry being with his friends but not with her.

"So who do you think?" Harry asked. "I'm quiditch captain so I think that it should be Ron and Hermione for my year. The other head girl should be Ginny and I don't know who the other head boy should be."

"No offence mate but your idea sucks," Ron said.

"Why?" Ginny asked. "It seems fair.

"Well, yes, it's fair but I am no way accepting that sort of responsibility. McGonagall said it didn't matter that Harry is quiditch captain."

"But if it's you then that's all of us," Hermione said. The loving look for Ron had come back into her eyes. She had forgiven him.

"I'm not taking it. Harry is head boy and there's nothing any of you can say that will change my mind," Ron insisted.

The room was quiet for a while, while they all considered what Ron had proposed.

"No." Harry broke the silence. "I'm not being head boy and quiditch captain."

Ron started to complain but Harry silenced him. "If you don't want the responsibility then that's fine. I'll be head boy. But you have to be quiditch captain."

Ron didn't think he was good enough to be quiditch captain but he knew that there was nothing he could do to change Harry's mind and he could tell that Ginny and Hermione loved the idea too.

"So if Ron is quiditch captain, Harry is head boy and Hermione and me are head girls then who will be the second head boy?" Ginny asked.

"That'll be up to you. The only people we really knew in your year were you, Luna and Colin. Luna is a girl and Colin is-"

Everyone silently remembered Colin Creevey and wished they could let his brother be head boy but he was too young.

Eventually Ginny had an idea. "What about Logan McKibbin? He's in Ravenclaw. He was in my charms class and Luna knows him. He would be good. He's nice."

No one could think of anyone else so they accepted Ginny's decision of Logan.

"But all the head boys and girls will be sharing a dorm in one of the towers. What about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"We'll ask McGonagall," Harry replied.

McGonagall knew when the decisions were made. She went up to her office to find the four children sitting at her desk deciding who would go and find her. Harry was just about to stand up when she swept in front of them and sat on her chair.

"What have you decided?" She asked.

Harry answered. "Hermione and I will be the heads for our year and Ginny and Logan McKibbin will be the heads for their year."

"Logan McKibbin is a nice boy. That is a good choice," McGonagall said. She was about to mention Ron being left out when Harry spoke again.

"Miss, we were going to make Ron head boy but he didn't want the responsibility so I gave him my position as quiditch captain. I know he will do well. He won't want to disappoint me. We were also wondering if it would be possible for Ron to share the head's common room and dorms with us?"

"That would be quite alright. And you had better be a good captain, Ron."

"I will," Ron mumbled. He didn't think he would be a good captain. He decided that he would be the official captain but, since Harry would definitely be making the team, he could lead.

The quartet headed to the west tower to find their trunks which had just been sent to their new dorms. When they got to the portrait they were told to pick a password. They chose 'new beginnings' and went in. They were greeted by a common room very similar to the Gryffindor one. There was a fire in the wall and cream sofas in front of it. They went upstairs to find five individual rooms with their own bathrooms. McGonagall must have done some quick magic.

Once the four had chosen their rooms and unpacked, they went down to the common room and played a muggle game that Harry and Hermione loved called Monopoly.

They went down to the great hall to get some dinner when Ron started to complain that he was hungry and couldn't concentrate.

When they came back up, Ginny opened a cupboard to find a muggle television. Hermione hooked it up and found a pile of DVDs. The four settled down to watch Happy Feet when Ginny insisted that the penguin on the front was so cute and they had to watch it because of that.

When the film was finished they went to bed to get ready for the year ahead.

So that was chapter 3. I hope you liked it. Please review. P.S 'McKibbin' came from my co writer. She writes as much of this as I do.


	5. Problems

This chapter is the beginning of the main story. Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 4: Problems

Harry & Ginny

School had been going on for a week. It was Monday morning of the second week.

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table and eating breakfast. Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Ravenclaw table with Neville and Luna.

"Harry, they're all looking at us again," Ginny whispered. It was the same every meal. The entire school would watch Harry and Ginny and Ginny hated it. She hated to be the centre of attention.

"Meet me at the front door at lunch and we can go somewhere else," Harry whispered before kissing her quickly. "I have to speak to McGonagall before I go to class. See you later," he said leaving.

Ginny got up to go to class but decided that she didn't want to be standing on her own without any of her friends so she went over to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry found McGonagall in the corridor and asked if he could speak to her in private.

"Professor," he began. "The entire school seems to feel the need to watch everything I do. It makes me so glad that I don't have to go back to the Gryffindor dormitories ever night. At least I can go back to the private Heads dormitory. I've been used to everyone watching everything I do since I found out I was a wizard. I've got used to it. Ron and Hermione have got quite used to at as well and they can handle it. Ginny can't. She hates all the attention and it kills me to see her so upset. I know you probably won't be able to do anything but could you please try something?"

McGonagall didn't look surprised at Harry's request. "Are you okay with Logan McKibbin sharing your dormitory?"

Harry nodded. "Logan's all right. He told me that he used to want to go out with Ginny but he saw the way she looked at me and didn't want to spoil her dreams. He understands how she feels about all this. He's been really good about it all. It's not him that's the problem. It's the rest of the school."

"I will talk to people and I'll see if it does anything. I don't want anyone to feel uncomfortable here," McGonagall said. "You should go to class now."

Harry headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts. It had continued to be his favourite subject. The teacher was now a young with called Professor McAllister. She was very passionate about her subject and Harry was glad that the curse on the job had died with the person who cast it and she would be able to keep her job.

"Take your seat, Harry," she said. "I was just about to start."

Harry took his seat. He didn't sit beside anyone. This wasn't a class that he had with any of his close friends and anyone other than them had wanted to avoid him. There were two people in his class who would have sat beside him if they weren't sitting beside each other already. They were Hufflepuffs that reminded Harry of Parvati and Padma Patil. These girls were different though because they weren't actually twins. They were just very, very close friends. They were called Sabina Shaikh and Sabrina Sheikh. It wasn't enough that they had one letter different in their first names and one letter different in their second names. Their birthdays were also only one day apart. Sabrina's was the ninth of April and Sabina's was the tenth. They had spent the first day in DADA freaking Harry out with things like that.

"Harry? Do you know the answer?" Professor McAllister said. Of course, Harry had no idea what the question was, let alone the answer. Sabina turned round and smiled at him. 'Bogarts' she mouthed.

"Bogarts," Harry said.

"Yes but could you please not tell him the answer next time Miss Shaikh," Professor McAllister scolded, smiling. She wasn't a strict teacher.

Sabina smiled at the teacher and got away without apologising. She could do that. She just looked so innocent.

"Are we going to fight a Bogart miss?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes we will be. You should have had experience with a Bogart before. Due to that and the fact that you are in seventh year, some of you even repeating seventh year, I will not be telling you what to do. I will simply face you with a Bogart and watch."

With that Professor McAllister opened a trunk in front of her desk and went to stand at the back of the class. "Be fair!" she shouted over all the laughter that had started up.

Professor McGonagall opened the door of Ancient Runes. "Could I borrow Hermione Granger, please," she asked. Hermione was the best in the class so the teacher had no problems dismissing her.

McGonagall led Hermione up to her office. "What do you want, Professor?" Hermione asked when McGonagall motioned for her to sit down in front of the desk.

"Mr Potter came to speak to me this morning," she said, sitting down herself. "He brought a matter to my attention that I did not know was such a problem. I was aware of it but not about how he felt about it. He told me that everyone in the school seemed to be watching him and that it was causing problems. How do you feel about it?"

Hermione wasn't surprised that Harry was finding this a problem. "Well I have known since I met Harry that he was well known and people would be interested in his life. Most people don't even realise what they are doing anymore and, even if they do, they assume that Harry is used to it by now. Of course, he is used to it but he doesn't like it."

"Yes, I am aware of how Harry feels about this. I would like to know how you feel," McGonagall said.

"Oh. Well I don't really notice the attention. I mean, I would prefer if they didn't watch everything we do but to be honest I just tune it out," Hermione replied.

McGonagall stood up. "Thank you. You can go back to class now. You would be best to go to your next class as the bell will be going soon. When you get there could you tell Mr Weasley to come and speak to me? Don't tell him what it is about."

Ron entered McGonagall's office and sat in front of her desk looking nervous. "I swear, whatever it was, I didn't do it," he exclaimed.

"You are not here to get into trouble; I would just like to know how you feel about something. You know that the school watches what you do because you are friends with Harry. How do you feel about it?" McGonagall said.

"Well, I don't like it and I know Harry doesn't either. Hermione doesn't seem to notice so much anymore. I try to tune it out like her but I'm not as good. I put up with it though. I'm really glad I sat with Harry on the train on our first day. I'm glad I helped him through our time at school. He has helped me and my family so many times as well. I'm not friends with Harry because he's famous, as many people say I am because of last year, I am friends with him because he's a great person. I regret leaving him last year so much. I hate everyone knowing everything I do because I chose him as a friend but if I could go back in time the only thing I would change would be leaving him last year," Ron explained.

McGonagall nodded. "So you would like people to stop paying attention to everything you and your friends do?"

Ron nodded.

"Harry told me about how Ginny feels about this. I don't want to talk to Ginny because she seems pretty cut up about it from what Harry told me. I don't want to make it worse. Ginny is your sister. What do you think?"

"Ginny has always hated any kind of attention. Even when she was younger. She loves Harry so much and doesn't like to upset him with her being upset. She is my baby sister and I hate her to be upset as well. Can you really do anything about this Professor?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to try. I'll say something at breakfast tomorrow. You can go back to class now." McGonagall said.

Ron went back to potions and told Harry, Hermione and Ginny about what McGonagall was going to do.

At lunchtime Ginny was standing at the door trying to ignore the looks she was getting. Pretty much every other girl in the school was jealous of her. Sabrina and Sabina walked past and saw her standing at the door looking upset.

"Hey Ginny," Sabrina said while Sabina gave her a comforting hug. "Are you waiting for Harry?"

Ginny nodded.

"We'll wait with you," Sabina said.

A couple of minutes later Harry turned up with a full bag on his back. "Thank you for waiting with her," Harry said to Sabina and Sabrina. They smiled, not realizing how thankful he really was, and went to have lunch.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked as the walked along the grounds.

"A blanket and some food. That's what took me so long. I had to get the food from the Great Hall. I did it as fast as I could," Harry said.

"It's okay," Ginny replied.

"No it's not," Harry said. "You don't like people watching you."

Ginny couldn't keep it in any longer. "I just hate to be without you Harry. I can handle people looking at me when I can concentrate on you but when you aren't there all I can think of is them. Ron and Hermione help but no one can keep it out of my head. I can't take it," Ginny said and she started to cry.

Harry lifted her up and carried her to where they were going to be having lunch. He placed her on the grass and spread the blanket out. He sat down on it and pulled Ginny into his lap and rocked her like a baby.

"It's okay. You remember what Ron said in potions. McGonagall's going to say something at breakfast," Harry said.

"But what about this afternoon?" Ginny asked, wiping her eyes.

"Shall I ask McGonagall if we can get the afternoon out of class?" Harry asked.

"No!" Ginny exclaimed. "Don't leave me. Send a patronus."

Harry sent a patronus and McGonagall agreed to give them the afternoon off but they had to go back to class the next day.

This cheered Ginny up and they started to eat. When they were finished they sat and talked for an hour. They could sit together for ages and not get bored of each other's company.

When they ran out of things to talk about Ginny leaned against Harry and he started to twirl her hair round his finger. They sat like this for a few minutes until Ginny turned and said "Harry?"

"Yes," he replied.

Ginny stood up and hit Harry's shoulder. "Tig! You're it!" she laughed, running away.

Harry laughed too and got up to start chasing her. She was fast. But not as fast as Harry. He let her run for a while to lull her into a false sense of security and then picked up speed. He caught up to her in no time and grabbed her round the waist and lifted her up. Ginny squealed in surprise and started to wriggle in Harry's grip.

He put her down but didn't let go of her. He looked into her eyes and said "Don't run away."

Ginny couldn't resist those eyes so she nodded.

Harry let go of her and stepped back. He bowed and asked her, "May I have this dance?"

Ginny folded her arms and said "No. You caught me."

"Fine then," Harry said turning and walking away.

"No!" Ginny screamed and ran after him and jumped on his back.

"We can't dance with you there can we?" Harry said sliding her off his back. Then he stepped back, bowed and asked to dance again. This time Ginny said "Of course, kind sir."

Ginny was all for dancing properly but Harry couldn't be bothered with that. They galloped around for a few minutes until it started to rain. They continued to half dance in the rain for a while longer until Ginny fell into a fit of giggles.

This made Harry laugh as well and they both spun around with their arms wide until they collapsed in a heap on the ground, laughing fit to burst but also dripping wet.

"We should go upstairs and warm up," Harry said looking at his watch. "We missed dinner. Are you hungry?"

Ginny shook her head and started to pack up the picnic blanket. They walked back into the school holding hands and laughing. Even more people were watching them than usual because they were soaking wet but, for the first time, Ginny didn't notice. Harry did and, although there were a lot of people watching them, he could tell that some people were missing. He assumed they were still eating and didn't say anything about it.

"New beginnings," Harry said when they got to the portrait.

The portrait swung open to reveal a lot more people than should have been in the room.

"I invited some people over," Logan said. "Ron and Hermione said it was okay. Logan had simply invited some friends over but after what Ginny had told him earlier, Harry took it the complete wrong way.

"This is meant to be where we can be alone!" Harry yelled and throwing the bag on the floor and running out.

"He's just sensitive about people," Ginny explained. "You can stay here just now but Harry would probably rather if you all hung out in the Ravenclaw common room next time. He doesn't like people watching everything he does and this is meant to be where he can get away from all that. I'll go and see if I can calm him down."

Ginny left the Head's common room and went to find Harry. She knew where he would be. McGonagall's office. She stood outside the door, not wanting to burst in on their conversation but able to hear what they were saying.

"I can't take it, miss. Neither can Ginny. She started crying earlier. I have to get away from it," Harry said.

That made Ginny open the door. "I'm going with you," she said.

Harry didn't argue with this. He stood up and turned to McGonagall. "Can you send us our NEWTs?"

She nodded.

"We're not going to the Burrow," Harry said. Ginny was surprised at this but she didn't say anything. "We'll tell you where we are when we get there. We'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, where we are."

With that Harry took Ginny's hand and they walked to the edge of the grounds where they could apparate from. Ginny knew from the last thing Harry had said to McGonagall that they weren't just leaving Hogwarts and their family. They were leaving the wizarding world.

Hope you liked the chapter. Please review. I love reviews.

Some credit from the story goes to my co-writer.

*Did you guys like your appearances? I love you all. x*


	6. A strange letter

So did you like the last chapter? That's the story started now. What do you think will happen? Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 5: A strange letter

Ron & Hermione

On Friday night Ron and Hermione were alone in the common room. Logan was with his friends somewhere.

"Ron," Hermione started. "You know how I was trying to find leads to where my parents might be in Australia all summer?"

Ron had been sick of her doing this because it had taken up all of her attention. "Yes. Did you find them?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I can't find anything. It's as if they didn't exist."

Ron didn't quite know what to say to that so he settled for hugging her and drawing circular patterns on her back.

The next few days were like déja vu for Ron. Hermione spent all her time trying to find out something about her parents. Ron spent all his time extremely bored and not able to do anything to help because he couldn't concentrate and Hermione just snapped at him.

On Monday morning Hermione was including Ron again and she wanted to make the weekend up to him. "Ron I-" she started but she was interrupted by an owl dropping a letter in front of her.

"I don't usually get mail," she said.

"Maybe it's from Harry and Ginny!" Ron exclaimed. He really missed them.

"It's not their handwriting," Hermione sighed. She missed them as well.

She opened the letter.

_Hermione, I know that you have been looking for your parents. I have information. Meet me in the Shrieking Shack on Saturday at 1 O' clock and I will tell you what I know. Bring Weasley if you must._

_.. .. .._

Hermione knew she had seen the handwriting before but she couldn't think where.

**

It was Saturday morning and Ron and Hermione were still arguing over whether Hermione should go and see the person who wrote the letter.

"It's the only way I'll know where they are," Hermione said. She really wanted to find out what the person knew.

"You don't know who it is. They might not even have anything to tell you," Ron shouted.

"How am I supposed to know that if I don't go?" Hermione shouted back.

"Look, just leave it. You'll find something eventually," Ron sighed, exasperated.

"You don't understand," Hermione whispered. "How would you feel if your mum and dad were missing?"

Ron went upstairs to the bedroom and sat on the bed. He did care that Hermione was upset but he didn't want her to go and see this person.

Ron had been sitting upstairs for a while when he realised he should go down and apologise to Hermione.

When he found the room empty he was very surprised. He looked at his watch and saw that it was half past twelve. He then noticed a note on the table.

_Ron…you just don't understand. I don't want to argue with you. I have gone to the Shrieking Shack. Hopefully, you will have seen sense by the time I get back. Hermione. _

**

Hermione was standing in front of the Shrieking Shack. She was worried about what was going to happen and she was getting cold. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes and whoever wanted to talk to her was ten minutes late.

"I'll check inside," she said to herself. It made her feel like there was someone with her and it gave her confidence.

She walked up the stairs until she got to the room she had been in in her third year when she met Sirius.

"No Weasley then," a voice said. It was sneering at her from the darkness.

"I've heard you before," Hermione said. "Who are you?"

A shape emerged from the corner. It was tall and blonde.

"Malfoy," Hermione whispered.

"Don't be afraid, Granger," Draco smiled, noticing her backing away.

"W-why are you here?" Hermione stammered.

Malfoy laughed and indicated to a table. He sat down and said, "Because I have information."

Hermione didn't believe him but she was too curious about what he was doing that she sat down.

"I know that your parents were in Australia under false names. My father is very skilled in legilimency and he found out. He went to Australia to find them. I'm sorry Granger but he killed them." Draco said.

"They're dead?" Hermione asked. She couldn't believe it.

Draco nodded.

Hermione burst into hysterical tears. To Hermione's surprise, and even Draco's, Draco moved his seat to beside Hermione's. He started of by murmuring comforting words in her ear but he progressed to having his hand on her back to his arm on her shoulder to hugging her.

When none of this helped he lifted her up and placed her on his lap, rocking her like a baby. He continued to murmur in her ear until the crying turned into hiccups.

"Thank you," Hermione whispered when she had control of herself.

Hermione and Draco spoke for a while. They found a surprising amount to talk about.

"Oh Hermione," Draco said when she had finished telling him about her argument with Ron.

"You just called me Hermione," Hermione noted with a hint of a smile.

Draco laughed. "I guess I did. And I'm not taking it back."

This shocked Hermione. She had never imagined that Draco Malfoy would ever be able to do what he had done that day.

"You know," Hermione started and then shook her head. "Never mind."

"What?" Draco asked. "I will get this out of you."

"Well. I was going to say that you aren't as bad as I thought you were." Hermione laughed. "I can't believe I just said that about Draco Malfoy."

"I'm not as good as you think," Draco said sounding ashamed. He lifted his left sleeve to reveal a Dark Mark.

Hermione knew it was there but she still gasped. "It never goes away. Even when the person that casts it dies," Draco whispered. "I've tried."

Hermione had an idea. "But you didn't have me. I'll get rid of it for you."

"But how? You'll be at Hogwarts," Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be with you."

"But what about Ron? What about your NEWTs?"

"I don't need Ron. He doesn't understand me," Hermione started to explain. "I knew I loved him but I also knew that there was something else about it. I didn't know what until this morning. I was trying to get him to see my side and I asked him what he would feel like if his mum and dad were missing. That made me think about how I would feel if they were missing. The same as I was feeling for my own parents. I see Molly and Arthur as parents. I love Ron and Harry as brothers although I felt like I should love Ron _that_ way so I convinced myself I did."

Draco was going to interrupt but Hermione silenced him with a look.

"And I don't care if I don't get my NEWTs. I know all the magic already and I have had a lot of people offering me jobs this summer. They are willing to overlook my exam results because of what happened last year. I'm not using Harry as an excuse and I don't ever want to but I'm just saying that it doesn't make a difference to me and I will go where you go. I don't know why but I know I will."

"Lengthy speech," Draco noted. "Are you sure about all of that?"

Hermione nodded. She did mean it all but she had no idea where the last part had come from. "I'll go with you."

"The pureblood and the mudblood," Draco laughed. "An unusual pairing in normal circumstances but if you consider who we are it is even stranger."

"You don't care?" Hermione exclaimed. "About my background?"

Draco shook his head. "So how are you going to get rid of my Dark Mark?"

Hermione screamed and ran at Draco. She jumped and he twirled her round. They had never thought of each other as possible partners but now that they did they felt like they were meant to be.

"It's complicated. I don't know if it will work but we can try. You need to turn away from Voldemort completely."

Draco flinched slightly at the name. "I've already done that by helping you."

"No. Not completely. Hold my hand." Draco did. Hermione took out her wand. "Now say what you said before, about our blood."

"The pureblood and the mudblood." He instinctively knew how to continue. "I disobey my orders and fall for a mudblood. "What are you going to do about it?"

There was a flash of green light and Draco's Dark Mark disappeared. "You did it!" he exclaimed.

"Being a muggle born isn't so bad," Hermione said. "Actually it isn't bad at all but I think that muggle borns have more magical potential than purebloods."

Draco didn't have anything to say to this so he just smirked.

"There you go," Hermione said. Draco looked confused. "I knew you couldn't keep that smirk off your face for long. It's like you can't survive without it."

"I can," Draco protested.

"Prove it then," Hermione laughed. "Try not to for the rest of the day."

"That's too long," Draco complained.

"How long then?" Hermione asked.

Draco considered this and said, "Two minutes."

"You just proved my point," Hermione smirked.

"We should be leaving now," Draco said completely ignoring Hermione's comment. "It's getting late."

Hermione looked at her watch and realised that he was right.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked.

"My private house. I've been hiding there for quite a while now. Not many people know where it is."

"Okay," Hermione said as she held Draco's arm to apparate to her new home.

So did you like the chapter? This story will be slightly AU-most things fit but there are slight tweaks. Sorry if you aren't Dramione fans but please keep reading the story for all the twists and turns. You never know, I might convince you, or she might not stay with him. Anyway, the next chapter is Harry & Ginny again so we will see where they have gone. Please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Questions and rvelations

So here's chapter 6. We're back to Harry & Ginny for the moment. This chapter will go on for quite a while, time-wise, in the story.

Chapter 6: Questions and revelations 

Harry & Ginny

Harry and Ginny had moved into a muggle neighbourhood near Grimauld Place. They had told McGonagall where they were.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Ginny said.

She came back quickly with a man of about twenty-five. "Harry, this is Kai from next door. Kai, this is Harry."

Harry nodded at Kai.

I thought I'd come and meet my new neighbours.

Harry, Ginny and Kai talked for quite a while and Harry and Ginny had decided by the time he left that they would like him.

"He seems nice," Ginny said.

Harry had a plan so he just went straight into it, ignoring Ginny's comment. "Since we're pretending to be muggles I should tell you about them."

Ginny nodded.

"I think we should learn to drive at some point soon," Harry said.

"Drive what?" Ginny asked.

"A car." Harry knew that Ginny knew what a car was.

* * *

Fifteen months later. (Hermione is still with Draco and has had no contact with people; Ron is living in The Burrow; Harry and Ginny have passed their NEWTs and their driving tests and have a car and are still living next to Kai)

Harry went over to the window and indicated to the radio. This is a radio. It plays songs that the muggles like at the time," Harry explained.

Ginny laughed and got up to hit Harry. "I'm not stupid. I know what a radio is. I am a teenage girl that likes music."

"Oh, Ginny. You're still a child and I've taken you away to live with me." Harry said.

"You didn't take me. I chose to come. And I'm not a child," Ginny said indignantly, turning the radio on.

"And now we have 'The way I loved you' by Taylor Swift," the presenter said.

Ginny smiled, went to the centre of the room and started to sing and dance.

_He is sensible_

_And so incredible_

_And all my single friends _

_Are jealous_

_He says everything_

_I need to hear_

_And it's like I_

_Couldn't ask for anything better_

_He opens up my door_

_And I get into his car_

_And he says 'you look beautiful tonight'_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I miss_

_Screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 am_

_And I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love_

_That you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly_

_When he says he will_

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss_

_Screaming and fighting _

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 am_

_And I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

'_Cause I'm not feeling _

_Anything at all_

_And you were, wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating_

_Intoxicated, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake_

_And now I miss_

_Screaming and fighting_

_And kissing in the rain_

_It's 2 am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a rollercoaster kind of rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Oh, and that's the way I loved you_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

"Really?" Harry asked.

"She's good," Ginny replied turning the radio off. "And it reminds me of when we started going out and then you left me."

"Ginny. Don't," Harry pleaded.

"Sorry," Ginny giggled running up to him. "Kisses?" she asked in a kiddie voice that Harry couldn't resist. He pulled her into him and kissed her deeply. Ginny tangled her hands in Harry's already messy hair and Harry held Ginny's waist. Ginny's hands moved down to the bottom of Harry's top and she pulled it off him. Neither of them knew how but they somehow managed to get up the stairs and into the bedroom without breaking the kiss.

**

For the next week Harry spent a lot of time away from the house but Ginny enjoyed the time to think. On Friday night he asked Ginny to go out for a meal with him.

They both left the house without their wands. It was the first time they had managed to do it without worrying. They just wanted to be together.

Harry drove to a small restaurant near Diagon Alley. He and Ginny were trying to live like muggles but they, unconsciously, still connected with the wizarding world.

"I've hardly spoken to you all week," Harry said. "I'm sorry. There was something I had to do."

"It's okay," Ginny said. "It's strange because I feel alone but also as if you've left a part of you with me, especially now."

"Why especially now?" Harry.

Ginny looked like she was trying to hide something when she said "Oh, I don't know. Nothing."

Harry decided to ignore it. He looked down at the menu. "What do you want?" he asked Ginny.

"Everything looks really good but I think I'll have to go for the salmon," Ginny replied.

This made Harry burst out laughing in a way that got the pair looks from the others in the restaurant. "I'll get that too. Do you remember the last time we had it," Harry said when he had calmed down and everyone else was ignoring them again.

Ginny smiled. "Of course I do. That's why I'm getting it."

* * *

"Ronald!" Molly shouted up the stairs. "You complain at me for the whole summer that you want salmon and then you run away when I want you to help me make it!"

Ron, in his room, sighed and stomped down the stairs. He might have been the one that wanted the salmon but he certainly didn't want to have to leave his friends to do domestic things that no one else had to help with.

"Do I have to?" Ron said when he entered the kitchen.

Molly turned and told Ron that he had to take responsibility for his decisions.

"But you always make the dinner," Ron said, trying to get out of it.

"I don't care. Peel those potatoes," Molly commanded. "Without your wand," she added when Ron went to take it out.

"But mum," Ron whined.

Molly didn't need to say anything. The look on her face shut Ron up and he turned towards the sink and started to peel the potatoes. It didn't work very well and there was more mush that couldn't be used than actual potato but he got it done anyway.

Molly sighed when she saw what Ron had done. "Season the salmon while I see what I can do with this mess. I swear that's half the amount of potato that I would have got."

Molly used magic to cook the potatoes and was done in ten seconds. She left Ron to what he was doing and reminded him to put everything on plates and set the table and then went to sit in the living room with Fleur.

Ron decided to take advantage of the fact that there was no one watching him and when he set everything out he took out his wand. He pointed it at a plate and put custard inside the salmon. He then put the plates on the table and made sure he knew what one had the custard so he wouldn't sit there.

Ron went into the living room and said that dinner was ready but since it was only Molly and Fleur that were there he had to go upstairs and tell people too.

Harry, Ginny, Hermione, George and Bill went down the stairs with Ron. By the time they got to the kitchen Ron had forgotten what plate had the custard in it. He sat at a random seat and hoped that he didn't have it.

It was soon revealed who had the custard when there was a shriek from the seat directly opposite Ron. He looked up in time to see yellow tinged salmon flying at him from his sister's mouth.

"Ginny!" Molly exclaimed. "There was no need for that."

Ginny wiped her mouth and looked at her plate. She then looked up to see Ron looking disgusted but laughing hysterically at the same time. "He put custard in my food," Ginny complained.

"Ron!" Molly yelled.

"Sorry mum. Sorry Ginny," he said. "I forgot what plate it was on. It was meant to be for George," Ron lied. He hadn't meant for it to be for anyone in particular.

"Hey!" George shouted and threw a lump of potato at Ron.

Ron ducked and it hit Hermione who then tried to hit George with a handful of peas but they went wide and all managed to hit Harry. This, of course, started a food fight that even Molly and Arthur joined in with.

Finally, Molly decided everyone should calm down and said, "Upstairs and clean up. Al of you," she said looking at Arthur to tell him that he was to go too. She then cleaned the kitchen and put everything away.

* * *

The waiter came over to the table and asked what Harry and Ginny wanted. "Two salmons, please," Harry said.

Just as the waiter turned to leave Ginny said, "Can you please double check that there is no custard in it before you bring it."

This made Harry and Ginny start laughing again and the waiter just left them to it.

The meal went by without anymore fuss and Harry and Ginny went to sit in their living room when they got home.

Ginny," Harry said. "I first saw you eight years ago and I have been told that you loved me since then. I only realised I loved you three years ago and the time I have spent with you has been the best of my life. You have proved how much you love me by supporting me and leaving the wizarding world with me because I need space. I don't know about you but I think that proves how much you would be willing to do for me."

"I'd do more," Ginny said.

"I love you Ginny Weasley. Let me love you officially by becoming my wife," Harry said, taking out of his pocketed.

"Oh, Harry!" Ginny screamed. "Of course I will! I have loved you since I first saw you. You looked so lost and helpless and I knew then that I would be the one to give you the love you needed and to make you happy. I've done it and I will keep doing it as long as I'm alive."

"Thank you," Harry whispered, putting the ring on Ginny's finger.

"I love you," Ginny said, kissing Harry.

"You want to invite your family don't you," Harry said. "I don't mind."

Ginny shook her head. "Yes you do. You're not ready to go back yet. We can just invite Andromeda and Teddy and we can keep it a secret. We'll do it again when you're ready to go back."

"That's why I love you," Harry said. "Where are you going?" He asked when he noticed that Ginny was going upstairs.

"To tell Andromeda to come over so that we can get married. We should do it the muggle way because if a wizard does it it'll be all over the Daily Prophet tomorrow," Ginny said, going upstairs before Harry could stop her.

Harry sat on the sofa wondering why Ginny was so eager to get married.

"Done," Ginny said coming back into the room. "She's coming over with Teddy. They should be here soon."

"Why do you want to get married so soon?" Harry asked.

Ginny smiled. "Why wait? And otherwise we'll have to wait even longer, even though I'm not going to get a dress because I can have one the second time, I still want to look nice."

"And why wouldn't you look nice? You'll always look nice," Harry frowned.

Ginny giggled and twirled round in the centre of the room three times before replying. "I'm pregnant."

So did you like the chapter? I know I skipped a bit but there will be bits of time missed out in this story because it goes on for so long.

Just to remind you that Draco and Hermione are together and are hiding from people like Harry and Ginny are and Ron has finished his year at Hogwarts and is at The Burrow.

Andromeda didn't know where Harry and Ginny were but she does now. The only other witch that knows is McGonagall. Teddy has just turned two.

Please review.


	8. Godchildren and wedding bells

I know you may be wondering what is going on with the others at the moment but I have other things that have to happen first before we can go back to them. Nothing important happens to them in the meantime. Check my profile for a link to the engagement ring.

Chapter 7: Godchildren and wedding bells

Harry & Ginny

"You're what?" Harry asked shocked.

"I'm pregnant," Ginny said sitting down beside him. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded. "But how? You're just a baby."

"You know full well how and I am not a baby. I hate it when Ron gets all protective and says I'm a baby. You're not going to do it too," Ginny snapped.

Harry hated for Ginny to be angry. "I'm sorry. I just-"

Harry was interrupted by a knock at the door. Harry went to answer it. He opened the door to find Andromeda standing there with a two year old Teddy by her side.

"Hello Harry. Do you realise that you left me with Teddy?" Andromeda asked.

"Emm," Harry said. He didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay," Andromeda said. "I understand. Just please keep in contact now so Teddy can get to know you again."

Harry looked down at Teddy. He was looking up at his godfather as if he knew who he was but couldn't quite remember. Harry remembered how they had always seemed really close and had calmed each other. Seeing Harry again must have triggered something unconscious in Teddy.

"Come in," Harry said. Andromeda took Teddy's hand and gave it to Harry so that the two could bond again. Teddy took it without complaint and smiled up at Harry.

Ginny stood up when Harry entered the living room. "Hello Andromeda," she smiled. "Thank you for coming."

"Oh I wouldn't miss it. Are you desperate to go just now?" Andromeda asked.

Ginny shook her head.

"Well would you two mind letting Teddy get to know you again? I'll leave him here with you and I'll go home for two hours. Will you be okay?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"It was his birthday two weeks ago. The second of January," Andromeda said. "He's just two."

"Okay," Ginny said.

Andromeda turned to leave but Teddy grabbed the bottom of her coat.

"Andomda?" he said.

Andromeda smiled. "He can't say my name properly. Teach him your names." She then looked at Teddy and said. "I'm going home for a little while and your going to stay here with these people you knew when you were a little baby."

Teddy nodded and smiled at Harry and Ginny as Andromeda left.

"What do you want to do Teddy?" Ginny asked him.

"I think we should teach him our names first," Harry said. "Teddy, can you say 'Harry'? Harry."

"Harry," Teddy said proud of himself. "Harry, Harry."

"Well done. Now say 'Ginny'. Ginny."

"Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, Ginny," Teddy shouted, pointing at her.

Ginny smiled at this and picked him up. "That's right," she said.

"It's not possible," Harry said.

Ginny questioned him with a look.

"You can't be pregnant."

"Harry, I can feel it. I know I am. Are you underestimating my judgement?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry said looking shocked. "I trust you I just-" he didn't know what to say next so he just stopped.

Ginny put Teddy on the floor and took Harry's hand in hers. She placed it on her stomach and held it there. "Now tell me you don't feel it."

Harry was shocked to find that Ginny was right. He instinctively knew that his child was inside Ginny at that moment. He looked into Ginny's eyes and said, "Keep it safe."

Ginny smiled. Harry knew she was saying that of course she would.

"Harry?" Teddy asked, reminding Harry that he was there. "I'm hungry."

Harry stood up. "Come on then," he said. He took Teddy to the kitchen and opened the fridge. "Do you want a drink?" he asked. Teddy nodded so Harry poured him out half a glass of milk and gave it to him. "Be very careful with that. Ginny won't be happy if you spill it." Teddy took this very seriously and drank his milk very slowly.

"Do you want a strawberry yogurt?" Harry asked when he had decided that that was the only thing he had that he was willing to give Teddy.

"Yum, yum," Teddy said nodding.

Harry gave him the yogurt and a spoon and took him back into the living room.

Teddy ran up to Ginny and smiled proudly. "I didn't spill my milk," he said tipping his yogurt sideways.

"Well done," Ginny said while grabbing Teddy's hand and putting the yogurt pot the right way up. "Why don't you show me how clever you are and not spill this either?"

Harry sat down beside Ginny and put his arm round her. "Are you sure you want someone spilling things on your floor all the time?" he asked.

Ginny shook her head without taking her eyes off Teddy. "It would be my own child so I wouldn't care and all you need to do is watch them, which you seem to not be doing with Teddy," Ginny said noticing that Harry was looking at her hair and not his godson.

"Okay," Harry said.

Ginny decided to test him so she got up and walked out of the room to see what Harry would do. Teddy saw her go but he was trying hard not to spill anything so he didn't watch her. Harry, however, turned to watch her until he realised what she was doing, at which point he turned his attention to Teddy. Teddy had finished his yogurt and had stood up to go to Harry.

Ginny came in and took the pot and spoon from the floor and went into the kitchen. When she came back she found Teddy sitting on Harry's lap and hanging on to his every word.

"What are you telling him?" Ginny asked.

"I'm just telling him that when he's older we're going to tell him all about his mum and dad and how great they were," Harry replied.

"Oh," Ginny breathed. "Won't that upset you? Going over everything for him.

Harry shook his head. "I'm just keeping them alive. And Teddy needs to know."

Ginny smiled at this. "We can tell him more than he thinks."

"How?" Harry asked.

Ginny looked at Harry, warning him that what she was about to tell him was a secret. "Andromeda knows that Sirius told you a lot about when he, your dad and Lupin were younger. She knows you'll tell Teddy that. She knows that you'll tell him about Tonks from when you knew her. She's not going to tell him anything. She says it's your job and she also doesn't know much about Tonks even though she's her mother. Tonks ran away from home for a long time and no one knows where she went."

Harry knew where Ginny was getting with this. "Except you," he whispered.

"Harry," Teddy yawned. "I'm tired."

Harry picked Teddy up and took him upstairs to the spare bedroom. As he put Teddy in the bed he was thinking 'this room won't be spare for much longer'. It would become his child's room.

"So where did she go?" Harry asked when he was downstairs again.

"She came to The Burrow. She lived there while I grew up. She's my godmother. I can tell Teddy a lot about her that no one else could. Not even any of my brothers."

Harry was surprised at this but he was also pleased. "That'll be good. Teddy will definitely know his parents."

Ginny nodded.

Teddy woke up just before Andromeda came back. When Ginny let Andromeda in it finally hit her that she was going to get married. She ran to Harry and leapt up for him to catch her. She did it a lot so Harry had gotten his timing perfect. "What is it, sweetheart?" he asked, kissing her hair.

Ginny couldn't form proper words. She just muttered. "I...You...We...Oh my...help."

Harry laughed. "Are you getting cold feet?"

Ginny shook her head. "Of course not," she exclaimed. "I want to do this."

The four left the house and Andromeda asked where they were going. "We'll go to the muggle church near here. If any wizard knows about this it'll be all over the world by the end of the day."

Andromeda nodded. "Lead the way."

Harry started to walk but Ginny shouted "Stop!"

Harry turned, question in his eyes.

"Shouldn't we ask Kai to come?" Ginny asked.

Harry nodded. "He's been a really god friend to us. Yes. Go and ask him."

Ginny went to Kai's door and was soon back with Kai in tow.

"So I gather this is a secret wedding?" Kai asked Harry.

"Yes," Harry said.

Kai smiled and pretended to zip his lips.

The group of five headed for the church. Harry started to realise exactly what he was letting himself in for when he saw the church looming above him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry whispered to Ginny.

She nodded and smiled up at him. "I've wanted to do this since I was ten years old, Harry. Nothing you say is going to change my mind."

"That's why I love you," Harry said.

"Come on," Teddy demanded. Harry and Ginny had stopped walking without realising it.

Harry laughed at how pushy Teddy was. "You don't even know where we're going," he said lifting Teddy up.

"Somewhere good!" Teddy shouted and started to wriggle to get down.

Andromeda was just opening the door to the church when Kai said, "You do remember that the church needs to be told way in advance about a wedding?"

Harry knew this and he had a way to sort it but it involved magic so he had to get Kai out of the way. "Can you take Kai somewhere," he whispered to Ginny. "We need to do magic."

Ginny nodded and took Kai round the back saying that she was going to show him something.

Harry, Andromeda and Teddy went into the church.

"Is there a specific service you're wanting?" a woman said, coming round the corner.

"A wedding," Harry said.

The woman frowned. "I'm sorry; we don't have any weddings scheduled for today. Who's wedding is it you're looking for and I can tell you when it is."

"That's good," Harry said. "I want to have one."

The woman shook her head. Harry looked at Andromeda and she took out her wand. She murmured a spell and the woman started to nod. "What name would you like to book it under?" she asked.

"Potter," Harry said.

"Yes," the woman replied, writing it down. "Are you wanting it just mow?" she asked looked up to find only Andromeda and Teddy there and Harry just leaving.

"Yes he would," Andromeda said. "He's gone to get the bride," she continued in response to the woman's questioning look.

Harry came back in with Ginny and Kai. Kai was wondering what was going on when Ginny didn't show him anything and just stood there but he sensed that asking would just cause problems.

"Right this way," the woman said when everyone was there.

She led them to the main hall and got a priest and told him that she had forgotten to tell him about the wedding. The priest nodded and the woman left.

The priest motioned to the benches. "I'm Father White. Please sit down, unless you are involved in the ceremony. Is this it?"

Harry nodded. He and Ginny stood at the front and everyone else sat down.

The priest looked slightly surprised that no one was dressed for a wedding but he went on anyway. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of..." he looked at Harry. "Harry Potter," Harry said. "Harry Potter and..." The priest continued, looking at Ginny. "Ginerva Weasley," she said, smiling at Harry. "Ginerva Weasley," he finished.

The priest looked at Harry. "Do you, Harry Potter, promise to love Ginerva Weasley for your whole life, through good and bad?"

"I do," Harry said.

The priest then looked at Ginny. "And do you, Ginerva Weasley, promise to love Harry Potter for your whole life through good and bad?"

"I do," Ginny said.

"Do you have rings?" The priest asked.

Harry shook his head.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Harry took Ginny in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

After the ceremony, Andromeda said goodbye and apparated home, from where Kai couldn't see. Kai walked home with Harry and Ginny and left them at their gate.

"Thank you," Ginny said when they got in.

"What for?" Harry asked.

"For letting me finally marry you," Ginny said as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Harry laughed. "Thank you for loving me for who I am and not for my fame."

"It's easy," Ginny said hitting Harry lightly on the head. "I just pretend you're a little annoying bug that doesn't have any money so that you think I love I love you for you," Ginny laughed.

"Oh really?" Harry asked standing up.

Ginny nodded, trying to keep her face straight.

"I don't think so," Harry said.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Because if you didn't love me you wouldn't have come here with me and stayed for so long and you most certainly would not be carrying my child inside you," Harry said putting his hand on Ginny's stomach.

"Okay, I love you," Ginny sighed, giving in.

"I love you too," Harry said.

So there you go. They're married. Next chapter might be Draco and Hermione. I'm still considering. Please review.


	9. Meet the parents

So I hope you all liked the last chapter. This chapter should be interesting. It is totally my co-writer's idea for this chapter and I think it should work. We're back to Draco and Hermione so you can see what is happening with them at the moment. It is the day after Harry and Ginny's wedding but they don't know about it.

Chapter 8: Meet the parents

Draco & Hermione

"Hermione?" Draco asked.

Hermione looked up from her breakfast. "What is it dear?" she asked. She had really grown to love Draco over their fifteen months together. She missed Harry and Ron and Ginny but she missed all of them in the same way. Like brothers and sisters. Missing Ron the same way as the others helped Hermione realise that she was meant to be with Draco.

"I was thinking that you should meet my mother," Draco said, pulling Hermione back into the present.

"Y-You're mother?" Hermione exclaimed thinking she hadn't heard him correctly. Narcissa Malfoy hated muggle borns even more than her husband did and her son used to.

Draco nodded. "Don't be so worried. She'll love you. She loves anyone that I love."

"What about your dad?" Hermione asked nervously.

Draco shook his head. "He's in Azkaban. Did you not know?"

Hermione did know that. She had forgotten that she, Harry and Ron had campaigned to send Lucius Malfoy to Azkaban after the battle at Hogwarts.

"But-" Hermione said. She was stalling for time. She was very worried about meeting Draco's mum. "Won't your mum be surprised that you're with a...Well someone like me?"

Draco sighed and pulled Hermione towards him. "Firstly, she probably will be surprised that I've chosen you and secondly, there is nothing wrong with your blood history and thirdly, 'Someone like you' is a wonderful, kind witch."

Hermione smiled. She believed Draco but she decided that it would be best if she tried her hardest to get Narcissa to like her. And that would start with how she looked.

"We can go and see your mother," Hermione started but Draco interrupted her.

"Thank you. She'll love you. I was thinking we should go for lunch."

Hermione sighed. That meant she would have to plan out what she was going to do so that she had time for everything.

"That's fine. I'm going to make myself more presentable so that she can't say I don't make an effort and she can see that I can be respectable and I'm not just a _mudblood_," Hermione said sneering on 'mudblood'.

Draco smiled and pulled her even closer to him. He lifted her face to his and kissed her lightly before releasing her. "Go and do what you want but just don't spoil your beautiful face," he said after her.

Hermione laughed to herself as she went into the bedroom. She looked in the mirror to work out a plan of attack. Hair first, she decided thinking that that would take the longest.

After several long battles with her hair involving a lot of multicoloured sparks, Hermione looked in the mirror again. Instead of her hair being a mess of curls everywhere, she now had her hair in a satisfying style. It was straight but there were sections that had been loosely curled and twisted into light ringlets at intervals around her head.

Make-up next, she thought. That took a lot of deliberating. Should she put foundation on or not? Should she try and make it look natural? How much was too much? Eventually, she decided on very light foundation, no blush, creamy brown eye shadow and lip gloss. If in doubt, go with natural, Hermione thought looking at herself.

Hermione sighed. Clothes next. She didn't think she would have anything in her wardrobe that was suitable to wear to meet Narcissa Malfoy. She could transfigure something but that would be cheating. She was meant to be proving that she was worthy of the Malfoys as she was, not that she could use magic to make herself worthy.

"We have to go now, Hermione," Draco called up the stairs.

"Okay," Hermione said back. She sounded calm but she was shaking inside. She had one final look in the mirror and she was quite pleased with what she saw. She was wearing long sleeved top that was quite a deep purple and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She was wearing a pair of black heels that she really wanted to take off already. She didn't want to think about wearing them all day. They were higher than all of her own heels and she thought she must have ended up with a pair of Ginny's somehow. Ginny liked heels.

"Come on, Hermione. You don't want to be late do you?" Draco asked.

"No," Hermione said, too high to still sound calm. She grabbed a little black bag and stuffed things in it as fast as she could before hurrying down the stairs.

She stood still at the bottom and waited for Draco to say something. He looked her up and down, thought for a moment, and then looked again.

"Nice," he eventually said.

Hermione gave him a look to say 'Is that all you can say?'

Draco smiled and continued with his assessment of her. "I love the hair. You should do that more often. I like the outfit but aren't those heels a bit high for your liking?"

Hermione was pleased that he liked it and even more pleased that he knew she didn't like the shoes. "I think they're Ginny's," she said.

"Ah," Draco said as if it made sense. He was wondering why Hermione had Ginny's shoes and why Hermione was wearing them if she didn't like them and she clearly didn't want to very much.

"Aren't we going?" Hermione asked, having much more confidence now that Draco had deemed her fit for meeting his mother. Not in so many words but Hermione knew that he was telling her that his mum would like it too.

"Yes," Draco said. "Hold my arm so you don't get lost."

Hermione obliged and soon she felt that familiar feeling of being pulled apart but pushed together at the same time while spinning uncontrollably.

They landed outside the door of an extremely large house.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco said.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be," Hermione said. "You're richer than you let show. And you went on to me and Ron about being rich a lot."

Draco ducked his head and blushed slightly. He knew that he used to bully Ron and Hermione about how rich he was and that he was from a pure blood family but no one, not even Crabbe and Goyle, had known how much money the Malfoys really had.

"Come on," Draco said taking Hermione's hand and leading her towards the huge oak doors.

Draco knocked. "Stay out of sight for now," He told Hermione. Hermione thought this was a very good idea so she stood behind one of the pillars that she had somehow not noticed from the gate, and looked round the side.

The door opened to reveal a house elf that looked in bad condition. Hermione let out a gasp but covered her mouth quickly. No one seemed to have heard her.

"Mistress! Mistress!" the house elf yelled into the house. "It's Mater Draco! Mistress come quick it's Master Draco! Master Draco come to visit us finally!" The elf continued to shriek some nonsense about Draco visiting until Narcissa Malfoy appeared at the door.

"Whatever is it that means you need to shriek at me like that?" she asked.

The house elf said nothing. It must have lost its voice from all the yelling. It just pointed at Draco and retreated into the house to do some chore or other.

Narcissa looked and saw her son standing on the doorstep. "Oh Draco," she whispered. "It's really you." She gathered her son into a bone crushing hug.

Draco was embarrasses at his mum's affection. She had never done something like that before. He thought she must just have been missing her husband.

"Oh do come in at once, Draco," she said, smoothing the front of her dress. She seemed as embarrassed as Draco at her outburst.

"I brought someone for you to meet," Draco said motioning for Hermione to come out.

"Oh how lovely," Narcissa said looking at Hermione. "Come here dear. What were you doing over there?" Hermione went up to Narcissa. She had hair the same colour as Draco and Lucius and was the same height as Hermione with Ginny's heels on.

Narcissa bustled Draco and Hermione into the house. "We'll be having two more people for lunch," she said to a house elf that was invisible to Hermione.

"She didn't recognise me, did she?" Hermione asked Draco when Narcissa wasn't looking.

"I don't think so," Draco replied. "She certainly didn't seem to."

Narcissa led them into a fancy looking dining room. "You're just in time for lunch," she said motioning for them to sit down. "The house elves will bring it. We can talk until then and I can find out who this lucky girl is," Narcissa said looking at Hermione who was fidgeting with her sleeve.

"Mum, this is," Draco started looking at Hermione. She nodded for him to go on and to give him encouragement. "This is Hermione Granger."

Narcissa looked at Hermione. "I've heard that name before..." Narcissa said. "Weren't you that lovely girl that was after my Draco since first year? No that was Pansy," Narcissa said, thinking to herself.

Suddenly her face lit up and then changed to an expression of horror. Hermione and Draco braced themselves. Narcissa turned on Draco. "How could you bring that... That... That _Thing_ into my house? How could you even...?" Narcissa couldn't go on.

"I love her," Draco tried to explain but Narcissa looked away, even more disgusted.

Suddenly she came up with an idea. "I'll be right back," she said. She hurried upstairs and went to her owl before changing her mind and going for the express bird. She wrote a letter to her sister.

_Bella. You won't believe who Draco just brought home. Hermione Granger! I was about to get them to leave but I realised that she is a link to Potter. If I'm nice to her and we get closer to each other we could kidnap her in a couple of months and then Potter will come to rescue her. What do you think? Narcissa._

"Get a reply quickly," Narcissa told the bird. It was back in no time with a new note. Narcissa untied it and put the bird back in its cage. She unfolded the note.

_Cissy. How could Draco do that to you? It's despicable. Yes, of course, get to know her and then kidnap her. Getting Potter will be a fine reward. Bellatrix._

Narcissa nodded to herself and went back down to see her guests. She sat down where she had been sitting before and turned to Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Hermione, dear. I was just shocked. Anyone Draco loves, I will accept with open arms. Shall we go eat?"

Hermione and Draco hadn't noticed that food had appeared on the table but now that Narcissa had commented on it, they couldn't help but notice it.

"Dig in," Narcissa said, taking some food for herself.

The three had a happy lunch and chatted about not much in particular until Draco and Hermione had to go home.

"I'll invite you back over for lunch in a couple of days," Narcissa said hugging Hermione and Draco. Once they had left she thought over her plan. Yes, she would call the death eaters to get Hermione in a few months when Draco would have no reason to believe it was his dear mother that had anything to do with it.

* * *

Three days later Hermione and Draco got a letter inviting to lunch at the Malfoy Manor that very day. Hermione went upstairs immediately to get ready. She thought that the make-up and hair had worked perfectly so she stuck with them. She just had to sort out what she was going to wear. She decided that since she was still trying to get Narcissa to like her she should wear something similar to what she wore before. Since she had nothing similar in the top she turned it red and put on the same jeans as before. She then, reluctantly, slipped her feet into Ginny's shoes.

"Let's go," Hermione said when she got down the stairs. Draco checked that he wasn't to bring anything and then held his arm out for Hermione. She held it and was sucked into the twirling world that most wizards hated.

Draco knocked on the door and Narcissa was there almost instantly. She made a huge fuss of saying hello and then ushered them into a small living room.

"So how did you two end up together?" she asked.

"Well," Hermione started, wondering what exactly she should tell Narcissa. "My parents were very stressed and I thought they needed a holiday but they were refusing to go so I bewitched them into thinking they were other people and they went to Australia. When I was trying to find out where they were to bring them back I got a letter from someone saying that they knew something about my parents. That letter was from Draco and he told me my parents were dead. I was so upset but Draco comforted me and I realised I was meant to be with him," Hermione explained.

Narcissa turned to Draco. "How did you know they were dead?"

Draco sighed. "I heard dad talking about them. They were found and killed by some Death Eaters. I don't know who," Draco said.

Narcissa decided to leave that topic and she asked them other things for a while until Draco asked if he could talk to her in private.

"I need to go and buy something," Draco said. "I'll be back for lunch. You and Hermione can talk."

"What are you going to buy?" Narcissa asked.

"An engagement ring," Draco said. "I'm going to ask Hermione to marry me. Isn't that wonderful?"

Narcissa could see how much Draco loved this girl but she did _not_ want her as a daughter-in-law. Not a mudblood.

"Yes it is," Narcissa said trying to put as much feeling into what she was saying as she could.

When Draco had left Narcissa went back to Hermione. "Draco had to go out for something but we should be fine on our own," she said.

After sitting for Hermione for fifteen minutes Narcissa was getting really bored. She was just wondering when Draco would be back when she decided to bring her plan forward.

"I have to go upstairs for something," Narcissa said. She might have been interrupting something Hermione was saying but she wasn't sure. She went upstairs and signalled for the Death Eaters to come. Then she went back downstairs.

Hermione continued to tell Narcissa something that she wasn't listening to. She was thinking about her surprised face for when the Death Eaters burst in.

She got to use it just then. Hermione was shocked as well but her shock turned to fear when Bellatrix grabbed her and apparated.

"Make it look realistic," Narcissa said. She watched as the Death Eaters trashed the room to make it look like there was a struggle.

They were just about to leave when Narcissa stopped them. "You have to knock me out. A tall man went over to her. She recognised him but she couldn't remember his name. She held up her hand to tell him to wait before knocking her out. "You can torture the girl all you want but don't kill her," Narcissa said, gaining questioning looks from everyone else in the room. "Draco loves her so much. I want you to hurt her to get at Potter but if you break my son's heart..." The threat was left hanging but everyone knew that what Narcissa would do to them wouldn't be good. "The girl won't die," the man in front of Narcissa said before magically knocking her out. Then the Death Eaters apparated.

Draco came back to find the house silent. He looked into the small living room that his mum and Hermione had been in and found it a mess and his mum lying on the floor. He roused her using magic and went straight up to her. "What happened to Hermione?" he demanded.

Narcissa was a good actress. She looked genuinely scared. "The Death Eaters took her," she said quietly. I don't know where they went." She looked up but Draco had already apparated home. He took the ring box out of his pocket and locked it in a drawer. He then sat trying to work out where the Death Eaters would have taken Hermione and what the best way to get her back would be.

Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter should hopefully be up soon.


	10. More than a dream

So sorry this chapter took so long. I don't know why but I just could never get in the mood to write it. I've had to skip time again. Draco is totally depressed and he can't find anything out about where Hermione might be. This chapter is set four months later. Enjoy.

Recap  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were going back to Hogwarts for their last year. In Gringots Harry gets given his parent's will and it seemed as if they knew something was going to happen to them. Harry and Ginny left Hogwarts because everyone was watching everything they are living in the muggle world next to a guy called Kai. They got married with Andromeda and Kai there and Ginny is pregnant. Hermione got a letter telling her to meet someone who had info on her parents. That someone was Malfoy and he told her that they were dead. Hermione was living with Malfoy until Narcissa got her kidnapped by Bellatrix (who I needed to still be alive for a while so she didn't die in the seventh book) and Draco is trying to find her but isn't having any luck.

Chapter 9: More than a dream

Harry & Ginny

Ginny was standing in front of the mirror with her top lifted up slightly. She sighed and turned to Harry lying in the bed. His eyes were closed but Ginny knew he was awake.

"Harry," Ginny whispered. Harry didn't move.

"Harry," she tried again, louder this time.

When Harry still didn't move she took her pillow and whacked him over the head with it.

Harry grunted and sat up. "What was that for?" he asked groggily.

Ginny got back up and stood in front of Harry, facing him. "What do you see?" she asked.

Harry looked at Ginny and frowned slightly. "You?" Harry answered hesitantly.

Ginny sighed and shook her head. She then turned side on to Harry and looked at him. "Now?" she asked.

Harry looked Ginny up and down but didn't see anything. Her hair was the same. So was her face. She was wearing a strappy top that was lifted to reveal her slightly pregnant stomach. Then there was a pair of shorts...

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, jumping up to give Ginny a hug. "The baby grew," he said laying his hand on her tiny round belly and smiling at her. Ginny smiled too and pulled her top down.

"But Harry, this is only the beginning. I'm going to get fat." Ginny moaned once they had gone downstairs to have breakfast.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had known Ginny would think things like that but he didn't think she would start so soon.

"Ginny, you're not fat," Harry started.

Ginny glared at him and pointed to her stomach.

Harry sighed. 'This could be a long five more months' he thought. "You said a moment ago that you will get bigger than you are now so you can't possibly say that you are fat now." Ginny was about to interrupt but Harry silenced her. "And, also, you're not fat, the baby's just growing and happens to be changing the shape of your body to do it."

Ginny decided that that was a suitable answer and went upstairs to get dressed.

When she came back down Harry was sitting in the living room, watching a muggle television, like the one that had been in the head's common room in Hogwarts.

"What are you watching?" Ginny asked.

Harry turned round. "No idea," he smiled. "I turned it on and then I couldn't find the remote and didn't feel like getting up so I kept this on. It seems pretty pointless."

Ginny sighed and picked up the remote. "Harry, you wouldn't see a cow on a broomstick, even if it flew into you."

Harry laughed at this and pulled Ginny down onto the sofa with him. "That's because the only thing I see is you," Harry whispered in her ear. Then he started to kiss her. He turned her round to kiss her properly but Ginny lurched away from him and ran out of the room.

"Ginny?" Harry asked, getting up to follow her. He found her in the kitchen, throwing up into the sink. He went over to her and held her hair back for her.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" he asked once she had rinsed out her mouth.

Ginny shook her head. "It's just morning sickness. It was because you moved me."

Harry didn't know much about how pregnancy worked but he was pretty sure about one thing. "Aren't you supposed to have stopped getting that by now?"

"Yes," Ginny said. "I don't know why I still get it. I think there might be something wrong with the baby." Her voice got more worried as she went on. "What should we do?"

"Don't you have an appointment at the hospital today?" Harry asked, hugging Ginny to calm her down.

Ginny nodded. She looked happier already.

"We can get it sorted there, then," Harry said.

Ginny had calmed down considerably by the time they got to the hospital. She went up to the desk and said "My name is Ginny Potter." She smiled at the name. She still couldn't believe that Harry Potter, who every witch her age wanted, had chosen her. "I have an appointment with Doctor White," she continued.

The receptionist nodded and typed something into her computer. "Just take a seat and she'll be with you in a moment," she said, smiling at Ginny.

It took no time before Ginny was called in.

Doctor White was a small woman with short brown hair and deep brown eyes. She smiled at Ginny and Harry as they came in.

"Has everything been going okay?" she asked Ginny.

Ginny looked at Harry nervously. "Well I've still been getting morning sickness. Does that mean something's wrong?"

Doctor White shook her head. "Is that the only thing?" she asked. Not giving Ginny or Harry any time to answer, she went on. "There's nothing wrong, dear. Since you're quite young, your body's just adjusting to the pregnancy slowly and your unstable hormones won't be helping things."

"So the baby's okay?" Ginny asked hopefully.

Doctor White smiled. "Yes, there's nothing wrong."

Harry felt the relief emanating from Ginny as she lay down on the bed. She squealed slightly when Dr White put what Harry could only describe as 'gloop' on her stomach.

"Look, there's a foot," Dr White said pointing at the screen. "And another one. And there's-" she stopped suddenly and shook her head.

Harry looked at the spot she had just pointed at. It looked the same as the feet she had just pointed out. "Are you telling me that my child has three feet?" Harry exclaimed.

Ginny, who had been staring at the screen, was brought back to reality with that question. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Dr White smiled. "It just looked like another foot but it's probably nothing."

Ginny sighed with relief and went back to staring at the screen.

"I'm hungry," Ginny said when they got home.

"What do you want?" Harry said getting up.

Ginny thought for a moment before saying "Cupcakes. I want cupcakes."

Harry was at the door going to buy some when Ginny said. "No. Let's make them."

Harry was unsure about that idea but he agreed anyway. He left Ginny sitting on the sofa and told her would get everything sorted and then she could come and help. Ginny smiled and turned on the TV as Harry left the room.

Harry was pretty sure you needed eggs for cupcakes so he took eggs out of the fridge. He then opened all the cupboard doors and stared at the contents wondering what they would need. "Why didn't I tell Ginny to help with this part?" he muttered to himself while he pulled out a bag of sugar. After that he wasn't quite sure what else he would need so he just pulled out whatever he found. He was staring at a table with eggs, sugar, chocolate, peanuts, mayonnaise, and porridge oats on it when Ginny came in and started laughing.

"What?" Harry asked. "I didn't know what we would need."

"Clearly," Ginny said, heading for the table. She gave Harry the chocolate, peanuts and porridge oats and told him to put them away.

"Is there really mayonnaise in cupcakes?" he asked because Ginny hadn't given him that back. She just shook her head and sighed while she put the mayonnaise away and got out some milk. "Can you get me the flour, please," she asked Harry.

Once everything was on the table Harry was ready to chuck it all in a bowl and star mixing but Ginny wasn't having that. He had to do it in order. He thought he was doing really well until Ginny picked up the bag of flour. "Harry!" she said hitting him over the head. Harry didn't know what was wrong. "It has to be self-raising flour unless you want flat cupcakes," Ginny sighed and got out the other flour. Harry quickly put some of that in the bowl before Ginny could start complaining again.

When the cupcakes were in the oven Ginny expected Harry to clean up too. He was halfway through wiping the table when he realised what was going on. "Hey, I made the things. You just watched," Harry complained throwing the dirty cloth at Ginny. It landed on her head and got mixture in her hair. "Hey!" she yelled at Harry and threw the bag of flour she was holding at him. It exploded all over Harry causing him to rub his hands in it and wipe it on Ginny. Ginny then picked up an egg and cracked it over Harry's head.

The food fight continued until the cupcakes were ready, by which point they were both getting quite tired. They left the cupcakes to cool while they tidied up the kitchen. They could have gone upstairs to get their wands but they were doing a good job of living without magic and didn't want to get into the habit of using it for everything again.

Harry was just finishing his cupcake when Ginny started laughing at him. "What?" Harry asked. "You're still covered in food," she laughed.

"So are you," Harry said starting to laugh as well.

They went upstairs to have a shower and go to bed. Harry started dreaming the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Harry dear," a female voice said. Harry searched for the source of the voice and smiled when he found it. It was his mum and his dad was standing beside her. "Harry we gave you time but you don't seem to have worked it out. It's time you knew the truth," His mum said. There were tears in her eyes.

Harry started to ask what was going on but he was interrupted by his dad. "Did you get our will?" Harry nodded thinking what a strange dream he was having. "Do you know how to use it yet?" His dad asked. Harry shook his head getting more confused by the minute.

"It's not just a will," his mum said wiping her eyes. "But you need to say the right thing to get the truth to reveal itself."

Harry started to reach towards his parents. They were starting to fade. "Use it like the Marauder's Map but tell it who you are." His dad said. "Say 'I solemnly swear that I am Harry Ja-'"

Harry woke up with a start. His dream had been so confusing but he thought he understood what he had to do. To find the truth, was that what his mum had said? The dream was already fading from his memory and he was starting to believe it was more than a dream.

He slipped out of bed quietly, trying not to wake Ginny up and went to find his parent's will. He took it downstairs and sat on the sofa. He stared at it for a few moments trying to pull the right information from the fading memory. The Marauder's Map. "I solemnly swear," Harry started before he realised he had forgotten something. "My wand," he muttered going upstairs to find it. He brought it back downstairs because he didn't want to wake Ginny and started again.

He pointed his wand at the will. "I solemnly swear that I am Harry James Potter," he said and watched the letters on the page move and change. It had turned into what looked like four handwritten letters in three different handwritings. There were tear stains on the one that started the neatest.

Harry took a deep breath as he started to read the letters that told him the truth about what had happened 19 years ago in Godric's Hollow.

I'm so sorry I made you wait so long and the ended it on a cliff-hanger but if I kept going and put the letters in this chapter it would go on forever. Please review and I promise I will try and get the next chapter out as soon as I can.


End file.
